


Patently Underfoot

by intothegarbagechute



Series: Patent Leather Ensign [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Dominant Female Character, Extremely Dirty Use of The Force, F/M, Force Dicks, Force Sex, Light Bondage, Light Cuckolding, Mild Kink, Other, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, Submissive Kylo Ren, They/Them Insert, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but you're reading this so, i just needed kylo begging, idk i'm a heap of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not fooling myself, there's no plot, just a very openly-described self-insert OC that Kylo Ren lets walk all over him-- kinda literally-- and really sexually. All con-- he will beg, he will cry, he will come.</p><p>Chapter 1 is for She/Her users</p><p>Chapter 2 is for They/Them users</p><p>All of it is garbage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She/Her

It’s true: the high patent-leather stilettos weren’t exactly First Order uniform regulation. But damn if they didn’t work with that aesthetic. And she’d never really gotten any complaints, her heels click-clacking across the highly polished floors of star destroyers as General Hux’s personal ensign. And not that anyone had ever… taken advantage of her inability to run away. They probably thought the shoes were General Hux’s orders, some kind of fetish they all suspected him of— they weren’t, Hux was definitely not into that, or her. They just made her feel… safe. Kind of powerful.

That confidence boost was all-too-necessary as she click-clacked her way to the personal quarters of one Kylo Ren. She had only been around the man in large meeting rooms, bridges full of First Order soldiers at work. Nowhere this private. But General Hux had sent her with a sensitive document— above her clearance and too sensitive to simply send over the ship’s intranet system. And he would await Ren’s response. The mischievous twinkle in his eye as he bade her farewell made her uneasy as to the contents of said document.

She gulped, then buzzed the door. It opened with a hiss to reveal Kylo Ren, but not as she had previously seen him— his helmet was off. His hair was dark, curly, mesmerizing. His eyes, absolutely haunting. A small frown clung to his rather beautiful lips.

“Yes?” his deep, dark voice hissed, caressing the sibillant sound.

“From General Hux,” she said firmly, empowered by her duty. She pressed the mechanical pad into his hand and followed him into the room, the doors closing behind them. He noticed, looking back at her irritably.

“He awaits your response,” she said, with a hint of a smirk. She was excellent at her job, and she wouldn’t be intimidated out of it just because someone liked his quiet time.

“This isn’t a good time,” Kylo said sharply, glancing over her frankly quite gorgeous figure, at the way the high heels accentuated her every curve beneath the dull grey of the First Order uniform.

“I’ll wait,” she replied, shifting her weight on her heel, and began tapping her toe as he read. It was the tapping that really caught his attention. His eyes widened as the saw the patent leather heels. He swallowed hard, slowly, and fought to keep from meeting her gaze, having completely forgotten the document. She tilted her head, curious at the change.

“Is there a problem, Ren?” she asked him, completely elimiating his title. His dark eyes darted to hers, and she saw how small he looked, despite his tall, powerful frame. How broken. She took a step toward him, and he involuntarily held up his hands, as though to get her to back away. But he didn’t use the mysterious power they said he commanded. She stopped short, and she could see his disappointment. Her eyes flashed, and he noticed, shifting slightly in his trousers.

She glanced down and saw his hard-on straining the fabric. She glanced back up at him, a full-blown smirk coating her lips.

“It seems there is a problem. Ren,” she said, and his face flushed pink, all the way to his ears. She appraised him then, his tall body, still inches above her even in these tall heels. His broad shoulders, probably hard and taut from his training. His long legs. The growing bulge in his trousers. The lost look in his eyes. Oh yes. This was happening.

“You— you should go,” he stammered, turning his eyes away.

“Maybe I can help,” she suggested, and he swallowed hard again, his dark eyes meeting hers, roiling with emotions: anguish, shame, and— hope. She could work with that.

“On your knees,” she began, and almost too quickly, his knees hit the floor. She took a handful of his beautiful curls in her hand, and he looked up at her, waiting.

“What do you say?” she asked sternly. He gulped again before stammering, “Yes— please.”

“Good,” she responded. “Do you have a safeword?” she asked. He nodded quietly. “Dagobah,” he said, his dark eyes quivering. She nodded. “Say it and I will stop. If you want me to stop,” she continued, then tugged his hair harder, iliciting a gasp of pained pleasure.

“Take off your tunic,” she said, trying to keep her mounting excitement under wraps. “Yes,” he responded. She worked hard to keep her face stoic as he slowly uncovered his broad, muscled torso, purpled with bruises and laced with small scars. She was almost sorry she would add to them.

“I couldn’t help but notice you like my shoes,” she said, walking nearer to him, noticing his heated gaze on her beautiful legs. She lifted a foot up, placed it squarely on his chest, and pushed him to the floor. She pressed a shoe to his beautiful pale throat, and watched the panic rise in his eyes. She glanced down and noticed the still-present bulge in his pants. She removed her hold on his throat, then dangled a foot above his cock, slowly, very slowly, setting it down. She gently pressed his cock with her shoes, and Kylo Ren let out the most glorious whimper, tears springing from his eyes.

“You like this, Kylo Ren,” she said. “Yesssss” he gasped. “Are you ashamed of it?” she asked. “Yesssss,” he cried. “Good,” she said. “Get up.” She withdrew her foot, stepping away from Kylo’s body. He looked at her, eyes flashing with abandon.

“Get me some manacles,” she said. And his face flushed as he very quickly produced a pair from his bedside table. They both knew they couldn’t fully restrain him. “Put them on,” she said, and got a breathless “Yes” in reply, as he fastened them tightly over his wrists in front of him. Her eyes flashed with anger. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked her.

She pushed him roughly onto the bed, sliding off his boots and trousers until his long, pale body was completely naked. Then she noticed a small hook on his headboard, and her breath hitched. Kylo noticed, and said, “it’s to… to secure me. If you want.” She looked at him, at his long, hard cock above a tangle of dark brown hair.

“Do you do this to yourself?” she asked him softly. “Yes,” he replied. “And you… how do you get yourself off?” she asked. “I am very skilled in the ways of the Force,” he said simply. She smirked, spreading her legs. She unfastened her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She straddled his bare chest. He could feel how wet she was, how much she wanted this. She saw it in his eyes, and dug her long heels into his hips.

“You will use this Force on me,” she commanded. His breath hitched, and he nodded, “Yes, please.” She held onto his shoulders and watched as his eyes rolled back, and then felt his fingers peel aside her soaked panties. She had to glance up at his hands, still manacled and hooked in place. He smirked at her, and she slapped him, hard, across the face. His face stung red at the impact. She held it up again, threatening. 

“If you do that again, I won’t let you get off,” she said, and his cock throbbed at the thought, at the way she completely dominated him. “Please,” he said. “Yes. You will beg,” she said. “Now, show me how good you are at this.” She sat back up, and he rolled his eyes closed once more. She felt a hand on her breast, underneath her uniform, a finger circling her nipple. And another hand, pressing the other nipple. Then, a long finger lingered its way along her labia, trailing over to her clit. She inhaled sharply, watching him for a response. But his eyes were closed.

“Look at me,” she said. “I want you to watch.” His eyes shot open, blown dark with arousal. She felt a second finger join the first, trailing, swirling, pressing, and then a soft thumb joined the fingers, softly pressing against her clit. The fingers slipped inside her wetness and she inhaled deeply. She glanced back at Kylo, at his entranced face, watching her pleasure.

“Tell me, are you a filthy boy?” she asked him, and he whimpered. “Yes,” he said. “Say it,” she goaded him. “I’m a filthy fuckboy,” he said. “I’m a bad, bad boy.”

“Good,” she said, her hips thrusting slightly. “Pretend this is someone else doing this to me. You’re just watching, helpless,” she said, her voice husky with arousal. His breaths became labored as he watched her, as she felt the insistent thumb on her clit. “You could never be—“ she gasped “this skilled—“ she inhaled again “in the ways of the Force,” she said. She glanced down in time to see a tear roll down his cheek. “I could never be,” he repeated. She suddenly felt a cock slide into her, a thumb still circling her clit— she gasped, moaning in pleasure. She heard Kylo choke out a groan.

She jerked her hips forward, fucking the invisible cock, the dark heat building deep inside her. “You will never be as strong as Darth Vader!” she cried out, and she felt his hips buck below her; the invisible cock inside her thrust hard into her, the pleasure rolling over her, and she came, hard, squirting all over Kylo Ren’s chest. She rode out her orgasm, her hands on his shoulders, and it seemed like minutes before she could see again.

When she climbed off Kylo’s chest, his cock was still there, purpling with arousal now, weeping with deprivation. She looked at it, and then up at him, still obediently bound to his own headboard.

“Please,” he whispered, begging. “Louder,” she said. “Please!” he said. “Please, fuck me, do what you want with me, please let me come!” “Louder,” she insisted. “PLEASE, I’M A FILTHY FUCKBOY, PLEASE LET ME COME!” He was almost weeping with the pain. She dragged her fingernails down his chest and he screamed. She placed a patent-leather heel over his shoulder, roughly grabbed his hair with a hand, and hovered just over his cock.

“Please,” he begged her. “Touch me again with your mind,” she said, and lowered herself onto his cock. He grunted and began to thrust.

“You will not move your hips,” she commanded. And he froze, leaning into the ache he could feel in his balls. “Now touch me,” she said, and she once again felt a thumb rubbing at her clit, and another finger at her pucked nipple. “Harder,” she said, and the fingers pressed harder. She lifted her hips off Kylo Ren’s cock and slammed them back down. He moaned out in pleasure. She lifted them again, slamming back onto his hips, as his invisible finger built a second orgasm. Lift— slam— groan.

“Please,” he begged again. “Please.” She jerked his hair roughly.

Lift—slam—groan. His invisible finger rubbed shorter and deeper, and she felt the heat build within her again. Lift—slam—

“Come for me,” she said, and his back arched with the orgasm, tingling along his long limbs, shaking his cock into her body, throbbing into her. His invisible finger didn’t stop— and she came again from the overwhelming sensation. She rode it out, shaking with him over his long body, until she got her breath back under her. She carefully extricated her leg from his shoulder, pressing a hand gently to his chest. In a fluid motion, he lifted his manacled hands, and made the manacles fall off. He caught them, setting them aside. She tiptoed over to a pitcher and brought them a glass of water. As they shared it, he caressed her bare thighs and knees, and she pressed her palm to his cheek. He flinched— so she kissed him— their first kiss— on his lips.

“Thank you,” he said, and her eyes went wide with surprise. “No, thank you,” she replied, zipping her skirt back up over her filthy panties.

“Tell General Hux to do whatever he wants,” he said as she reached the door, grabbing the document. She smiled and was gone, filing away the image of naked Kylo Ren, his face slapped red, his abs glistening with her cum, a heel-mark decidedly pressed into his chest, still trying to catch his breath.


	2. They/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the exact same story but for those of you with vaginas, etc., who use they/them pronouns and are also into UTTER TRASH.

It’s true: the high patent-leather stilettos weren’t exactly First Order uniform regulation. But damn if the shoes didn’t work with that aesthetic. And they’d never really gotten any complaints, their heels click-clacking across the highly polished floors of star destroyers as General Hux’s personal ensign. And not that anyone had ever… taken advantage of their inability to run away. Others probably thought the shoes were General Hux’s orders, some kind of fetish the soldiers all suspected him of— the shoes weren’t, Hux was definitely not into that, or them. They just made them feel… safe. Kind of powerful.

 

That confidence boost was all-too-necessary as they click-clacked their way to the personal quarters of one Kylo Ren. They had only been around the man in large meeting rooms, bridges full of First Order soldiers at work. Nowhere this private. But General Hux had sent them with a sensitive document— above their clearance and too sensitive to simply send over the ship’s intranet system. And he would await Ren’s response. The mischievous twinkle in his eye as he bade them farewell made them uneasy as to the contents of said document.

 

They gulped, then buzzed the door. It opened with a hiss to reveal Kylo Ren, but not as they had previously seen him— his helmet was off. His hair was dark, curly, mesmerizing. His eyes, absolutely haunting. A small frown clung to his rather beautiful lips.

 

“Yes?” his deep, dark voice hissed, caressing the sibillant sound.

 

“From General Hux,” they said firmly, empowered by their duty. They pressed the mechanical pad into his hand and followed him into the room, the doors closing behind them. He noticed, looking back at them irritably.

 

“He awaits your response,” they said, with a hint of a smirk. They were excellent at their job, and they wouldn’t be intimidated out of it just because someone liked his quiet time.

 

“This isn’t a good time,” Kylo said sharply, glancing over their frankly quite gorgeous figure, at the way the high heels accentuated their every curve beneath the dull grey of the First Order uniform.

 

“I’ll wait,” they replied, shifting their weight on their heel, and began tapping their toe as he read. It was the tapping that really caught his attention. His eyes widened as the saw the patent leather heels. He swallowed hard, slowly, and fought to keep from meeting their gaze, having completely forgotten the document. They tilted their head, curious at the change.

 

“Is there a problem, Ren?” they asked him, completely elimiating his title. His dark eyes darted to theirs, and they saw how small he looked, despite his tall, powerful frame. How broken. They took a step toward him, and he involuntarily held up his hands, as though to get them to back away. But he didn’t use the mysterious power they said he commanded. They stopped short. And they could see his disappointment. Their eyes flashed, and he noticed, shifting slightly in his trousers.

 

They glanced down and saw his hard-on straining the fabric. They glanced back up at him, a full-blown smirk coating their lips.

 

“It seems there is a problem. Ren,” they said, and his face flushed pink, all the way to his ears. They appraised him then, his tall body, still inches above theirs even in these tall heels. His broad shoulders, probably hard and taut from his training. His long legs. The growing bulge in his trousers. The lost look in his eyes. Oh yes. This was happening.

 

“You— you should go,” he stammered, turning his eyes away.

 

“Maybe I can help,” they suggested, and he swallowed hard again, his dark eyes meeting theirs, roiling with emotions: anguish, shame, and— hope. They could work with that.

 

“On your knees,” they began, and almost too quickly, his knees hit the floor. They took a handful of his beautiful curls in their hand, and he looked up at them, waiting.

 

“What do you say?” they asked sternly. He gulped again before stammering, “Yes— please.”

 

“Good,” they responded. “Do you have a safeword?” they asked. He nodded quietly. “Dagobah,” he said, his dark eyes quivering. They nodded. “Say it and I will stop. If you want me to stop,” they continued, then tugged his hair harder, iliciting a gasp of pained pleasure.

 

“Take off your tunic,” they said, trying to keep their mounting excitement under wraps. “Yes,” he responded. They worked hard to keep their face stoic as he slowly uncovered his broad, muscled torso, purpled with bruises and laced with small scars. They were almost sorry they would add to them.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you like my shoes,” they said, walking nearer to him, noticing his heated gaze on their beautiful legs. They lifted a foot up, placed it squarely on his chest, and pushed him to the floor. They pressed a shoe to his beautiful pale throat, and watched the panic rise in his eyes. They glanced down and noticed the still-present bulge in his pants. They removed their hold on his throat, then dangled a foot above his cock, slowly, very slowly, setting it down. They gently pressed his cock with their shoes, and Kylo Ren let out the most glorious whimper, tears springing from his eyes.

 

“You like this, Kylo Ren,” they said. “Yesssss” he gasped. “Are you ashamed of it?” they asked. “Yesssss,” he cried. “Good,” they said. “Get up.” They withdrew their foot, stepping away from Kylo’s body. He looked at them, eyes flashing with abandon.

 

“Get me some manacles,” they said. And his face flushed as he very quickly produced a pair from his bedside table. They both knew the cuffs couldn’t fully restrain him. “Put them on,” they said, and got a breathless “Yes” in reply, as he fastened them tightly over his wrists in front of him. Their eyes flashed with anger. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked them.

 

They pushed him roughly onto the bed, sliding off his boots and trousers until his long, pale body was completely naked. Then they noticed a small hook on his headboard, and their breath hitched. Kylo noticed, and said, “it’s to… to secure me. If you want.” They looked at him, at his long, hard cock above a tangle of dark brown hair.

 

“Do you do this to yourself?” they asked him softly. “Yes,” he replied. “And you… how do you get yourself off?” they asked. “I am very skilled in the ways of the Force,” he said simply. They smirked, spreading their legs. They unfastened their skirt, letting it fall to the floor. They straddled his bare chest. He could feel how wet they were, how much they wanted this. They saw it in his eyes, and dug their long heels into his hips.

 

“You will use this Force on me,” they commanded. His breath hitched, and he nodded, “Yes, please.” They held onto his shoulders and watched as his eyes rolled back, and then felt his fingers peel aside their soaked panties. They had to glance up at his hands, still manacled and hooked in place. He smirked at them, and they slapped him, hard, across the face. His face stung red at the impact. They held their hand up again, threatening. 

 

“If you do that again, I won’t let you get off,” they said, and his cock throbbed at the thought, at the way they completely dominated him. 

 

“Please,” he said. 

 

“Yes. You will beg,” they said. “Now, show me how good you are at this.” They sat back up, and he rolled his eyes closed once more. They felt a hand on their breast, underneath their uniform, a finger circling their nipple. And another hand, pressing the other nipple. Then, a long finger lingered its way along their labia, trailing over to their clit. They inhaled sharply, watching him for a response. But his eyes were closed.

 

“Look at me,” they said. “I want you to watch.” His eyes shot open, blown dark with arousal. They felt a second finger join the first, trailing, swirling, pressing, and then a soft thumb joined the fingers, softly pressing against their clit. The fingers slipped inside their wetness and they inhaled deeply. They glanced back at Kylo, at his entranced face, watching their pleasure.

 

“Tell me, are you a filthy boy?” they asked him, and he whimpered. “Yes,” he said. “Say it,” they goaded him. “I’m a filthy fuckboy,” he said. “I’m a bad, bad boy.”

 

“Good,” they said, their hips thrusting slightly. “Pretend this is someone else doing this to me. You’re just watching, helpless,” they said, their voice husky with arousal. His breaths became labored as he watched them, as they felt the insistent thumb on their clit. “You could never be—“ they gasped “this skilled—“ they inhaled again “in the ways of the Force,” they said. They glanced down in time to see a tear roll down his cheek. “I could never be,” he repeated. They suddenly felt a cock slide into their, a thumb still circling their clit— they gasped, moaning in pleasure. They heard Kylo choke out a groan.

 

They jerked their hips forward, fucking the invisible cock, the dark heat building deep inside them. “You will never be as strong as Dark Vader!” they cried out, and they felt his hips buck below them; the invisible cock inside them thrust hard into them, the pleasure rolling over them, and they came, hard, squirting all over Kylo Ren’s chest. They rode out their orgasm, their hands on his shoulders, and it seemed like minutes before they could see again.

 

When they climbed off Kylo’s chest, his cock was still there, purpling with arousal now, weeping with deprivation. They looked at it, and then up at him, still obediently bound to his own headboard.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he whispered, begging. “Louder,” they said. “Please!” he said. “Please, fuck me, do what you want with me, please let me come!” “Louder,” they insisted. “PLEASE, I’M A FILTHY FUCKBOY, PLEASE LET ME COME!” He was almost weeping with the pain. They dragged their fingernails down his chest and he screamed. They placed a patent-leather heel over his shoulder, roughly grabbed his hair with a hand, and hovered just over his cock.

 

“Please,” he begged them. “Touch me again with your mind,” they said, and lowered themself onto his cock. He grunted and began to thrust.

 

“You will not move your hips,” they commanded. And he froze, leaning into the ache he could feel in his balls. “Now touch me,” they said, and they once again felt a thumb rubbing at their clit, and another finger at their pucked nipple. “Harder,” they said, and the fingers pressed harder. They lifted their hips off Kylo Ren’s cock and slammed them back down. He moaned out in pleasure. They lifted them again, slamming back onto his hips, as his invisible finger built a second orgasm. Lift— slam— groan.

 

“Please,” he begged again. “Please.” They jerked his hair roughly.

 

Lift—slam—groan. His invisible finger rubbed shorter and deeper, and they felt the heat build within their again. Lift—slam—

 

“Come for me,” they said, and his back arched with the orgasm, tingling along his long limbs, shaking his cock into their body, throbbing into them. His invisible finger didn’t stop— and they came again from the overwhelming sensation. They rode it out, shaking with him over his long body, until they got their breath back under them. They carefully extricated their leg from his shoulder, pressing a hand gently to his chest. In a fluid motion, he lifted his manacled hands, and made the manacles fall off. He caught the cuffs and set the chains aside. They tiptoed over to a pitcher and brought a glass of water to the bed. As they and Kylo shared it, he caressed their bare thighs and knees, and they pressed their palm to his cheek. He flinched— so they kissed him— a first kiss— on his lips.

 

“Thank you,” he said, and their eyes went wide with surprise. “No, thank you,” they replied, zipping their skirt back up over their filthy panties.

 

“Tell General Hux to do whatever he wants,” he said as they reached the door, grabbing the document. They smiled and were gone, filing away the image of naked Kylo Ren, his face slapped red, his abs glistening with their cum, a heel-mark decidedly pressed into his chest, still trying to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for tfa_kink: "Okay so I'm a reader insert slut but pretty much ever Kylo/Reader fic so far has been the Kylo/Rey interrogation scene with the reader in Rey's place before smut ensues. And while that's dandy, I would LOVE a reader insert fic with a submissive Kylo. It doesn't have to be dubcon or anything I just love the idea of the Kylo letting the reader totally dominate him behind closed doors. Maybe he's tied up. Maybe there's some dirty talk. Get creative i just thirst SO HARD for SUBMISSIVE KYLO"


End file.
